Just Another Scared Kid
by DrowningFromTheInside
Summary: Little poem type thing based on Shane from the novel Egghead by Caroline Pignat. All character credits go to her. Follows his life from before the novel to near the end of it, because no ones born mean.


**Poem type thing I made up following Carolines Pignat's character Shane  
Duran from Egghead, based from before th novel to the end of it, maybe a little  
before.**

If you haven't read it, I insist you do, mind you I'm only in grade 8 it so it might be  
like immature of something for older audiences.

. . .  
  
He hits you.

You can't move; paralyzed with fear. It's the first time, and the most  
unforgettable. It can't get worse, you think.

She sees, and leaves.

Why is she abandoning you? You need her, right now especially.

Teachers yell at you.

They don't get it, you don't get it, you're confused.

Kids are scared of you.

You blew up at someone at school. You didn't know what happened, one  
second he was standing there, a second later he was on the ground,  
clutching his bloodied nose. It scared you, it felt good.

He hits you.

Gritted teeth and shut eyes are all it takes to get through. It's more  
like a tradition now, one you don't want to be apart of. You can pull  
apart from your body now, cut off all feeling.

She sees, and leaves.

It's her fault he's around, why does she abandon you like that? You  
don't need her anymore, you can do it alone.

Teachers yell at you.

You yell back, just because you can, they won't hurt you.

Kids are scared of you.

You are in control, in school at least. . .

He hits you.

It's getting worse; your getting worse.

She sees, and leaves.

Why does she hate you? What did you do?

Teachers yell at you.

You ignore them. It didn't matter what they said, you were going to  
fail eighth grade.

Kids are scared of you.

You smile at their fear, at your power, your control.

He hits you.

It's a new year; your a year older, a year bigger, a year smarter, and  
you still can't do anything against him.

She sees, and leaves.

He hits her too. You can hear it from your room. You cover your  
brothers' ears to block it out, they shouldn't have to hear it. At  
least he doesn't hit them too often, yet.

Teachers yell at you.

Their voices slice through your brain and your headaches worsens.  
Do they not know how much pain their causing you? The  
rage in you builds to a unstoppable wave.

Kids are scared.

You're almost all alone now, you can feel your only real friend  
drifting away to a girl, abandoning you. But _you_ need him, even of it  
means destroying the enemy, not her exactly, but her friend. Eye for  
an eye.

He hits you.

It's nothing new, it's been happening for over a year, but you still  
wish he'd leave. You bet your real dad would never do this.

She sees, and leaves.

You hate her; it's _her_ fault, and she _leaves_ you.

Teachers yell at you.

Why won't they leave you alone?

Kids are scared of you.

You need more power, more fear. You need to be in control; here at  
least, you need a bit of control, no matter what you need to do.

He hits you.

You try to disappear, you don't want this, but you deserve it.

She sees, and leaves.

You watch her with angry eyes, you may have said you hate her before,  
but this is the first time your sure of it.

Teachers yell at you.

You don't care anymore. Nothing matters but getting through the day.

Kids are scared of you.

They should be. You almost killed one of them, an eye for an eye  
didn't work as well as you thought.

He hits you.

You were wrong before, the first doesn't necessarily mean the worst.

She sees, and leaves.

You need her. Your so good at lying you usually believe yourself, but  
not now. More then ever you want her to turn around, help you up, and  
leave him and this mess. You can't do it alone.

Teachers yell.

Don't they get it? You can't be helped. Your past rehabilitation; your  
gone forever.

He hits you.

You don't care anymore, it'll never change.

She sees, she leaves.

You don't care about her, school, life, nothing.

Teachers yell at you.

You don't care, what do they know.

Kids are scared of you.

Why? Your not scary, your scared.

**. . .**

Review if you liked it, doesn't matter how long after I posted it.

Egghead doesn't have a section on FF, but I had to read it in school  
so I'm guessing quite a few people have read it. They should make a  
section for it =)

So if you are a Egghead reader I'm thinking about  
doing a story on it, so keep your eyes peeled, you can PM me if you have  
any ideas, or just say so in a review. Also just saying if your interested is good.

PS- At the end of the novel Shane tell his principal (its kind of given although  
not clearly stated) about his mom's boyfriend, so hopefully it got better, but you  
never know.

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
